As communications technologies develop, users have increasingly high requirements on uplink communication rates in communications networks. For example, a global mobile upload throughput reached 6860 gigabytes in 2014, and it is expected that by 2019, the uplink throughput is to reach 60000 gigabytes.
As can be learned, it has been difficult for an asymmetric low-rate uplink speed to meet a market requirement. This provides a broad application scenario for a next generation passive optical network (PON) with a high symmetric transmission rate, but also causes a series of technical problems.
In the PON, especially in a case of a high uplink rate, additional uplink overheads are caused if a burst settling time of a compression limiting amplifier (LA) in an optical line terminal (OLT) is extremely long. Therefore, how to reduce the burst settling time of the limiting amplifier (LA) as much as possible is a problem that urgently needs to be resolved.